Scotland
' Scotland' (スコットランド, Sukottorando) is a fan-made character in the anime and manga series: Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents Scotland, and is brother of England. Born in November 30, he received the name Allistor Kirkland. He is often called Scottie when around his friends. It is mentioned at least two times in the series that England has older brothers (one representing Scotland, the other presumably Wales), who regularly bullied him in their childhood. Since we hear that from England, it's probably an exagerration, because in real life England attacked Wales and Scotland just as much as they attacked him. Appearance Scotland has short, auburn hair that is usually fairly messy. He is usually seen smoking a cigarette or cigar. He has green eyes like his brothers. He wears an iron earring in one ear to ward off Faeries. Personality and Interest Scotland gets angry relatively easily, especially when drunk. Like his brothers, he could also see fairies, pixies and other mythical creatures, though he is more prone to seeing those of the Unseely Court and the Unaligned Fey than those of the Seely Court. He plays the bagpipes, and enjoys drinking, playing darts, drinking, golfing, and drinking, whiskey, of course. Nessie is REAL. Accept it! She lives in Loch Ness, and Scotland is rather fond of her. Although often at odds with England, Scotland has maintained a strong lineage of great kings. Currently he shares a monarchy and a Queen with England, though not particularly willingly. He is slightly taller than England, and about three years older. Relationships History Scotland is named after the term 'Scotti', a Latinised form of the ancient Greek word 'Skoto' (Darkland) used to refer to the early Scots, known as 'Caledonians' or/and 'Picts' by the Romans who came into contact with them. The Brothers Scotland is the second oldest of the four brothers. The other three are Wales, Ireland, and England. His relationship with Wales is friendly, if not very close. When they were younger Wales was resentful of having a little brother, but he has gotten over it. They don't see each other much anymore. Ireland usually sides with Scotland against England. They enjoy drinking together, and they often argue about which one has the best Whiskey/Whisky. Scotland is right in this case. Of the brothers, they are the closest. Scotland's relationship with England is complicated at best. They are brothers, but Scotland has never wanted English rule. He hates that his younger brother has that much power over him. He feels familial loyalty, but that's about the extent of his positive emotions toward England. France Scotland and France used to be allies, but when Scotland became protestant and France stayed catholic, they drifted apart. Scotland helped defeat Napoleon's forces, something France has not really forgiven him for. Canada At times, when England mistakes Canada for America, Scotland is there to correct his little brother. He knew Canada before England, since he started the colony of Nova Scotia (New Scotland) on Canadian soil. He was forced to leave by France but with England's help managed to win back control of Canada. For that reason, Canada is his favourite 'little brother'. The Baltic Trio Scotland has a pretty good relationship with the said trio due to trading. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:British Isles Category:Europe Category:France